The Way It Moves
by Master Shorty 11
Summary: "Rajak, I challenge you!" A simple declaration, leads to a stressful dance off between the Blerster and Kertia Clan Leaders.


"Rajak Kertia, I challenge you!" Karias exclaimed, pointing a finger at Rajak who raised an eyebrow, confusion filling him. Also, he wasn't very interested. He had better things to do then participate in a silly challenge that the Blerster Clan Leader came up with.

They were in a game place, with the children that accompanied the Noblesse. The thing in front of them, appeared to be a platform. Shinwoo and Ikhan just finished their game on it, saying that it was a lot harder than it looked. The platform had various steps on it, each steps were colored differently, and showed what looked like right and left foot; and two in the middle. It appeared to have loud music blaring out of it. There were two differently sections, showing that the platform was built for two people to challenge one another.

"Challenge me for what?" the Kertia Noble asked, a small frown on his face. He came to follow the Noblesse, while wearing his pink apron. Curious as to what him and the children did in their spare time.

"Oh, yeah! Rael's older brother is challenging Karias!" Shinwoo yelled excitedly, taking two steps forward. "It's a hard game, though. Be careful you don't trip!

The blond Noble flipped his hair while Rajak kept a poker face.

"A dance off on this!" Karias said, determined as he pointed at the dance platform.

Rajak sighed, now the kids were interested, and his younger brother was looking forward to the 'dance off.' He could tell because Rael stared at him with wide eyes. Raizel was now intrigued, even setting his drink down. And even Frankenstein looked interested, his blue eyes slightly sparkling. "Alright."

Karias swiped his card, the music getting louder and louder. Rajak stepped forward along with the blond Noble onto the platform. Now it was too late to turn back. He had to go through with this, if he didn't; he would appear as a coward in front of everybody. It's not that he was a bad dancer, following steps on this seemed confusing, took concentration… and he was up against Karias.

Such a thought caused him to wince.

" _Got me floating, got me gone. Hypnotized by the way it moves,"_ the song sang, Rajak blinking as he tried to follow the steps on the platform, failing miserably. It was going fast, but if he went too fast, he would mess up _everything._

"I'm stepping… it's not counting my points," Rajak says, irritated that he wasn't living up to the challenge.

Karias laughed. "You gotta press your foot harder!"

"I am."

"Then you're just naturally bad."

"Shut up," he hissed, hopping on the yellow pad as he quickly tried to follow the other steps.

He was failing.

" _I love it, I love it, I love it,"_ the song declared as Karias nearly tripped at the next step, while Rajak was breaking out into a cold sweat.

" _Got me floating got me gone. Hypnotized by the way it moves. Got me in a trance; Dangerous the way it moves."_

Rajak's frown tightened as he slipped and winded up falling on the platform, banging his head on the iron rod that was keeping him and Karias on the floor. He growled as he stood back up, seeing that he was missing the steps. It was rigged, made for everybody to fail!

Once the dance was done, Rajak was graded with a F, while Karias was graded with a C. The other blond Noble flipped his hair while the Kertia's eyes narrowed.

"Again," he said, his eyes still narrowed.

Karias blinked. "Huh?"

"Again."

"Uh… sure," Karias replied, swiping his card once more, the music blaring on once more.

" _Feel my body, how you touch me."_

It seems like the second time, Rajak finally could hear the lyrics. His cheeks flushed a bright pink, flushed at what the male and female in the song were signaling. Now bad thoughts were coming to his mind, thoughts he wanted to flush out- thoughts that nobody should be thinking… and… no! "It's like-"

"There are children," Karias reminded with a smirk as he started following the steps, Rajak growing numb as he just stared.

"Pick a different song."

"You're losing! Plus, it's natural… I guess.."

Rajak's eyes widened as he continued following the steps, ignoring the last comment the Blerster Clan Leader made. One of them was a hop, in which he tried to do, but Karias bumped into him, causing them both to fall of the platform. "Karias!" he yelled, his voice wrapped with rage, and annoyance that he was missing the steps.

"Sorry!"

"I'm losing! Get off!"

"Rajak, chill. It's just a- ack!" Karias found himself being kicked off, and maybe having a bruise near his rib cage. He stumbled back, both men trying to dash to the platform before the song ended.

To the Kertia Noble's dismay, the song was over, and he was graded, once again, with an F. His eyes narrowed once more, fuming. No way could a stupid game get the best of him! He was a Clan Leader; a protector of the Lord. Yet, here he is, not being able to get a C. Even a D would be nice! "Again."

Karias blinked, flabbergasted; seeing his money going down the drain. Rajak didn't seem to care. The human's said 'happy wife, happy life'. What Karias saw right now was, 'happy Rajak, happy life'. Unhappy Rajak, unhappy life; because he would use the Blerster Clan Leader as a punching bag if he was upset. "Fine."

Rajak quickly stepped on the platform, Karias having a look of dismay as he swiped the card, once more. Shinwoo's eyes widened. "You're doing it again?!" he exclaimed, shocked as Ikhan propped his glasses up on his nose, his eyes wide too.

Karias pointed at Rajak while the other blond wasn't looking. "It's him… he wants too… so…" he mumbled as the music started to play. "Rajak, seriously? I'm paying for this-"

"Karias," he started, his expression darkening. "... I want a C…. just a C…."

Gosh, he was starting to get emotional, and the Blerster Clan Leader sighed. When the other blond got emotional… who knows what could happen. He groaned. "Okay! Okay! You get your C…"

"Thank you."

Shinwoo and Ikhan blinked, utterly confused; but wisely chose not to say anything.

As the music started, Rajak tried to follow the steps, along with Karias, both men having small looks of disapproval on their faces.

" _Got me floating, got me gone. Hypnotized by the way it moves,"_ the song continued, Karias doing his best, but the dreaded feeling of his money just vanishing caused him not to focus. Up until, he saw Rajak, who was actually doing a good job. His eyes narrowed. No! If he beat him, he would never live it down! Raizel was watching!

Karias did his best, finding that he did it with a C, and Rajak had a D.

Rajak tilted his head, humming. "Again."

"Right… you want that C…."

The music blared on once more, both men's eyes narrowing. Their annoyance continued to grow as this one particular part came on.

" _I love it, I love it, I love it."_

A string full of curse words went through both the Clan Leader's heads as they realized they were going too fast.

"This is ridiculous!" Karias exclaimed, his eyes still narrowing.

"This is bull-" Rajak started, clearly growing frustrated. He soon covered his hand over his mouth before mumbling, "Shivic."

Karias smirked. Rajak almost cursed. An irritated Rajak, meant that he wouldn't be able to follow the steps right. His eyes glinted. Muahaha! This victory was as good as his! And, maybe sir Raizel would compliment him and his amazing dance moves! Oh! Just the thought caused him to nearly shout with the glee. Thee Noblesse, complimenting _him!_

"The heck?" Karias questioned, the music already being over. Rajak graduated with a C-, while Karias winded up getting an F.

"Too wound up in your thoughts, Karias?"

"You…"

"I'll do a few rounds," a sudden voice said. Both men turned around to see Raizel, standing up, dusting any offending dirt off his pants. A look of determination was worn on his face, yet he somehow remained elegant.

"I'll go too," another voice said, revealing Frankenstein as a smirk was appearing on his face.

"I won't go easy on you, Frankenstein" Raizel says, his eyes narrowing as he stepped on the platform, Karias hastily swiping his card. The loss of his money not in his mind at the moment. Anything to not make the Noblesse unhappy.

"Oh, neither will I, Master," Frankenstein states, also stepping on the platform. The smirk on his face not fading.

The music started as Raizel and Frankenstein both started following the steps, in deep concentration, but small smiles on their faces.

" _Got me floating, got me gone. Hypnotized by the way it moves."_

 _A/N: The song is called "Dance (The Way It Moves)" by The DNC. Also, the game Rajak and Karias played was real… and it is rigged..._


End file.
